Queries submitted from end users in support services typically contain a limited amount of information pertaining to the symptoms of problematic hardware and/or software. Accordingly, it can be challenging for existing searching systems and approaches to retrieve relevant documents from a repository given a lack of specific details in such queries. Specific details that are commonly missing from such queries can include, for example, an error code and a detailed description of one or more problems.